


jacket lending 101

by fated_addiction



Series: your freshman class [4]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, KARA (Band), Korean Actor RPF, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Well." She's awkward. "I have to rap."</i>
</p>
<p>Youngji has comeback anxiety. Jackson is just late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jacket lending 101

Jackson's late.

She can hear the headline. CLANDESTINE PARK MEETING WITH WHO? She can hear Jackson in her head, getting irritated. Or jealous. Probably both. Because who else would she be meeting this late at night? She rolls her eyes. He's late and it's _his_ fault.

She hates that he's late.

The third (SIXTH) time she checks her watch, she is ready to give up, like, really, REALLY give up because she's gone, sucked up, _and_ asked Jackson for a favor. It's not a real favor, but it's still a favor and he knows how much she hates asking for help. In fact, knowing him, he's probably plotting eight different ways to remind her that not only is she asking for help, she's asking him for help.

"HEY."

Hands land sharply on her shoulders and she jumps straight out of the bench she's sitting in, her mouth dropping open. Her voice cracks and then suddenly, she remembers she's in public, the public park, and it's nighttime.

She pushes his hands away. Her eyes narrow and her voice cracks. She just doesn't care.

" _Idiot_ ," she hisses, and whirls around to face him. Her hand drops to her chest, curling in her shirt. "What if I screamed? That would be the dumbest headline ever and a scandal unto itself and then I would be forced to admit that I've asked YOU for help and --"

Jackson's hand drops over her mouth. She kicks him in the shin, but he just laughs, grinning widely.

"Yah. You're even more ridiculous in person today than --" he starts.

"Don't even _finish_ that thought."

Youngji glares. She looks around the park though, watching people pass. No one's noticed them yet. It's a good thing. She didn't plan any of this well and she's stupidly embarrassed.

The truth is that she didn't expect him to come. He's just as busy as she is. Her comeback is supposed to drop first, but summer is already going so fast and she knows his is ramping up just behind her, despite all the rumored setbacks and plans.

But he's here and she can't help but think that he looks good, from that stupid dimple creasing in his mouth to the way he steps forward, way too close and in her space.

He reaches for her. His finger curls around a strand of her hair and he twists it slightly.

"I'm not that late," he says instead. "I had a couple errands and then my mom called and then JB-hyung had, er, girl problems and I just -- you know there's one of me and even though, if you were my girl, you'd so be my priority but you're not and man, listen I'm really, really bad at prioritizing my time and you know that."

Youngji blinks. She sits down. She can barely wrap her head around anything he's just said.

"Well." She's awkward. "I have to rap."

Jackson's eyes light up.

 

 

 

 

The park is the best place to meet.

Her parents' house is closer to the JYP dorms and because KARA doesn't always stay at _their_ dorms, even with training, Youngji finds it easier to move around and meet with friends at night, between the comfort of the coffee shop and the park that splits the area in between. Jackson doesn't press about what she's said -- not yet, of course, since she hasn't said anything else or, you know, drop into a rant about how she can't really rap, it's not cute if she does it, and it's really big shoes to fill if she steps into that position since Nicole was the rapper and Nicole was really _good_.

They walk and she half-listens to Jackson's story about JB and then there's Jr. and his sudden APink obsession and how they're not going to make it to three years of no dating at this rate since, well, they have girls that they all like.

"This doesn't help me though," Youngji mutters. "With the rap that I have to do."

Jackson rolls his eyes. He grabs her hand and tucks into his arms. She flushes, but his grip is tight. 

A bicycle whirls right past them. She stumbles, surprised, but Jackson's grip allows her to keep her footing.

"You're thinking about it too much," he says, and he helps steady her, his arm winding around her shoulders. Her fingers thread through his shirt and she lets her free hand push her back.

"You're a rapper in your group." Her voice is dry. "You have no idea."

He shrugs. "I have to sing too."

"I know that."

Youngji watches as his fingers lace through hers. He stops. He stares. Then he lets go of her hand and it sort of drops, hanging at her side. 

Jackson shrugs out of his jacket and then flips it, draping it over her shoulders instead.

"You're feeding into your insecurities," he says. "You just don't know how good you are. And before you say anything --" he flicks her forehead and she wrinkles her nose, "It's not about that either," he finishes, "what I mean is that it's not like someone's gone over and told you how much you suck. And even if they did? Who cares? You're good."

"I --" she slides her arms into the sleeves of his jacket. "I've never rapped before, idiot. I don't even know the first thing --"

"You've done my part when you've --"

She kicks his shin again, lashing out. Her face is red. She's embarrassed, but he's laughing, ducking when she tries to kick him again.

"Why are you so violent?" he teases, grabbing her waist. "Stop it."

"Why are you so _touchy_ today?" she throws back, but she's laughing this time, giggling even when he turns them and she sort of stumbles back, leaning against a new bench.

She studies him. Love songs, she thinks. She sings love songs and songs about falling out of love, or being in love with someone and that someone not noticing. It's frustrating. It's exciting. It makes her head spin sometimes because she doesn't know how to look at it as coldly as a lot of other people do; you have to believe a love song to sing it, she thinks.

"So."

She looks up and he's dragging her to sit down. They move past the bench and closer to the water. He climbs up against the wall and sits, offering her his hand to sit with him. She lets him help her and makes a soft sound as her legs scrape lightly against the wall.

"What's the verse?" he asks, as she settles.

"What do you mean?"

Jackson shrugs. "Rap the verse, man."

Her eyes narrow. "It's not that simple."

"Idiot," he says. "You're thinking too much -- give me the verse."

"Yah, I just --" she stops herself, sighing softly when she sees that he's seriously, like _really_ serious, enough so that he's somewhere between patient and waiting for her to do something.

It's embarrassing, she wants to say. She doesn't want to do poorly. 

Then she starts.

It's easier to start singing first, just to walk herself back into the beat, and she doesn't look at him either, her cheeks flushed as she starts the rap, her hands dropping against the wall. Her nails scrape against the wall too and she breathes, her mouth starting to feel dry.

"Shoot the arrow Cupid," she says, "at him who looks here and there --" she grins a little, " _stupid_ \--"

"Right there!"

Her face is hot. She smacks his arm.

"Stop," he teases. "You can't hit someone every time you get a compliment. You need _swag_."

"Oh here we go --"

"Seriously though. Start again. And, I don't know, seduce me I guess. But don't make it weird."

"I hate you," she mutters.

But she listens, sliding off the wall. She keeps his jacket on. It's still warm. It smells like him. It's that weird, warm smell, somewhere between musk and mint and totally _Jackson_ and then he's beatboxing the song, after hearing just a _smidge_.

"Oh even from far away," she breathes, her hips starting to sway, "I'm galling into your eyes, I'm getting addicted, no more --"

She stumbles, stopping because he's looking at her, actually looking at her, and she doesn't know what to do with that face because he's serious, really serious, and she feels like her heart is going to explode out of her chest.

He slides off the wall. He steps towards her. It's probably late. She should probably go home and sleep a little, but she's glued to where she stands and it's a little nutty to think that she's just opened the door to something she can't even begin to handle.

"I'm going to do something."

Her eyes narrow. "You're not allowed to kiss _me_ ," she blurts, stumbling back even though she's reaching for him too.

"Who says I am?"

She coughs. "You have that look."

"I've never kissed you before," he says, "so how do you know what look that is? And, like, you're trying to rap, man. Let's figure that out --"

This is how she snaps.

Her hands move forward. His eyes are wide. No scandal, Youngji. No scandal, she thinks.

Listen, it's no secret. 

There's something between the two of them and yes, of course, _she's_ the one that ventures out and says that he's her best friend. Because he is. Her best friend. The thing is -- and this is important -- they haven't talked about it. They've teased each other about it. But then suddenly, weirdly, it's very real for him and she doesn't know what to do.

The moment sort of hit her this way.

"Stop for a second," she says, breathes, and pushes back at him. Her hands frame his chest and he's surprised, but he's waiting. "Are we really going to go there?"

He studies her. "You need to mean that verse, you know, whether you're talking about chicken --" he laughs when she hits his chest, his fingers curling into her palm, "-- or me."

Her heart is pounding. He's serious and that's terrifying. His mouth slights into a line. His eyes start to close and she thinks to herself _oh my god you're going to kiss me, right_ and her feet press forward, she's on her toes and it's stupid, she can't afford to think about this, she has a comeback --

His mouth covers hers, but she's kissing him first.

It's like nothing else, nothing she's ever expected. She'd be a liar if she said she never a thought about it. But he's close, around her, and her head is spinning, this isn't about the lyrics, and seriously, she can taste the coffee he had.

"So that's why you were late," she murmurs. He makes a sound against her mouth and she twists her hands into his shirt, pulling him closer. "You were drinking coffee."

"You shouldn't talk," he shoots back and they sort of stumble back too, pushing against the wall as he covers her. He's shielding her from view and his mouth is heavy, hot, and oh GOD they're making out into a scandal.

But she kisses him, really kisses him, pushing when he pushes back, dragging her hands from his chest to his face. She moves her fingers along his jaw and then drops back, breathless and her eyes closed.

"So."

His voice is shaky. It catches too.

"Now you can rap," he says.

 

 

 

 

Hara passes her a hot water. 

The lemon floats in the middle and they're waiting for Seungyeon-eonni to finish her session. Her verses are tucked into the pocket of the jacket and it still smells like Jackson.

She tugs at her braid, blushing. Her hands are trembling a little. Hara nudges her, grinning.

"New jacket?"

Youngji blinks. Then she blushes again. She pulls at the lapels of the jacket.

"Sort of," she says.

Hara's laughter follows her straight into the booth when it's her turn.


End file.
